A mishap in Wonderland (On hold)
by VioletSoleil
Summary: My name is Alice Liddell but I'm not Alice Liddell do you understand? I guess not. Well how do I explain this. I died. That's a good start my name is Angel and I died only to get put in the body of an unborn Alice. I know all the bits and pieces of the Wonderland stories old and new. What I didn't count on was being sent to a new Wonderland. One with gun carrin weirdos.
1. Prologue

"Down she fell deep into her mind, off to wonderland leaving the real world behind."

How do you start a story? With a name I suppose. okay, deep breath, here it goes.

My name is Alice Liddell, I was born in a small hospital near the edge of London. I have a sister who is six years older then me and another one who is two years younger. I'm seventeen now and the middle child.

My name is Alice Liddell, Alice Liddell is me, but I'm not her. In my world I died. in this world I live in the body of a teenage Alice. When I say this world I truly mean this world a pre-mature world that no longer has all the technology and scientific advancements of the word I am use too.

In this world I am Alice, Alice is me, if you were to ask anybody who I was they would reply with, "Thats Alice, the nobleman's second daughter." or "Thats Lorina's sister." or even "Thats Lorina and Edith's sister."

As you can see I'm not important, Lorina is the heir who will take over fathers company and Edith will follow in mothers footsteps and marry a nobleman.

But me, my destiny is something totally obserd. I'm destaned to fall down a rabbit hole and into wonderland.

What I didn't count on was a totally different wonderland filled with crazy gun-carrin people. some with no faces. Not quit rabbit men, hot mafia bosses, and a rather sarcastic amusement park cat. Did I mention the sadistic Jokers? Guess not.

My name is Alice Liddell, I'm seventeen years old and as of yesterday and I wish I never chased that stupid rabbit.


	2. Chapter 1- Down the rabbit hole

The afternoon sun hung low in the sky and as usual I lay curled up under the large oak tree in the back yard. A warm breeze carried the falling leaves over head across the yard and into the dark woods.

Curling further into my self I allowed my mind to drift, I thought of every thing, my supposed first love -Ezra- who was to marry Lorina, the lack of heart ack and more then a bit of hate I felt towards him. Its odd the real Alice loved Him and felt mass amounts of heart ack while I felt nothing but a deep loathing.

My nose twitched and scrunched up as I though if Ezra. He was selfish and I hated that. My eyes flutters open as Lorina called me.

"...Ice? Alice? Alice!" Lorina's voice was soft and sweet just like mothers was. Blinking sleepily l, I sat up and stretched covering my mouth with one hand as I yawned.

"Mm sorry Lorina." I said, eyes blurry with yawn induced tears. Lorina smiled down at me.

" You have leaves in your hair Alice" chuckling she smoothed out her dress skirt and sat down behind me. Lorina smiled happily at me as she began picking the leaves out of my hair.

" Your are so nice Lorina." the words came out in a sing song type of way, leaning more into the soft touches I sighed.

" You are too Alice, such a sweet girl." and that right there is why I loved Lorina over anyone else in the family no matter what you say or do she will turn it around and compliment you.

We sat in silence for a while just me and her, till she broke the silence.

" I just finished a story Alice," Lorina told me. That made me perk up I loved Lorinas' stories and I've even borrowed a few of them.

" The story is about a girl... who follows a rabbit and gets lost in a wonderland."

At the mention of wonderland I froze. I could swear to you that my heart stopped. Wonderland. The game.

"Let the games begin." The unfamiliar words slipped out of my mouth. Confused I looked at Lorina who had stopped stroking my hair to look at me "What?" she asked puzzled.

" I uh I don't know." was my reply. Lorina just nodded her head confused before brighting up.

" What would you like to play? A card game perhaps?"

Cards. A game of cards. Yes i'll play a game of cards becouse

" That's one of the rules." once more the unfamiliar words spilled out cousing confusion, Lorina just nodded oblivious and got up leaving my satchel in her place she walked off to get the cards. Yelling out a thank you I pulled out a worn copy of LOVELESS and began to read the ancient poetry text.

I don't know when or even how it happens but I fell asleep again and I dreamed of white rabbits in checkered

red suites.

When I woke up again it was dusk the sun was hidden behind tall trees , the sky was tinted with pink hues, and the in the underbrush and among the greenery of the trees stood a rabbit half my size. the rabbit was all white with red eyes and what looked like glasses on his face and he had on... was that a suite?

I stared at the rabbit for a few seconds and then remembered

'Didn't Alice chase the rabbit? should I chase the rabbit? I don't really want too.' I didn't even have time to choose

before the rabbit started talking.

" What are you doing! You're supposed to chase the white rabbit now!" his voice was a mix between squeaky and low an odd annoying voice. With a look of disbelief I got up, dusting the dirt off if my brown rising breeches and fixing the ribbon on my wrist. I looked directly into his eyes and said the words I just knew I was going to regret sooner or later.

"Get out of here you furry demon." the rabbit blinked before proofing into a man.

'The hell is this?!' the white rabbit couldn't do that!

"Good grief, you're hopeless." and with that the talk albino bunny eared man grabbed me by the waist and slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"What the hell! Let go you furry demon!" shrieking in surprise I grabbed his ear and yanked, hard.

He cringed but smiled.

"Please don't scream in my ear, miss" for some reason I hated that smile.

The trees passed by in a blur, my side bag smacked my chest and the albinos back, and do you want to know what that stupid albino did, the drug me down that rabbit hole.

" And down I fell, submersed in the darkness off to the world I tries so hard to avoid.

Wonderland.

I truly fell Down the rabbit hole."

Stupid rabbit.


	3. Chapter 2- welcome to wonderland

Falling into nothing was beyond terrifying, falling into nothing with a crazy albino with bunny ears is not much better.

The white rabbit turned human tightened his grip on me. I just clawed his back, it would figure that my hatred of heights would carry over from my other life.

"Oh my, you must really enjoy falling."

His voice took a silk like quality.

"NO! I DON'T!" I screeched in his ear.

Once more he cringed away still smiling, and once more he tightened his hold on my waist.

" But it's fun to fall. Its even more fun to fall with you... so I want this to last."

'Is this guy for real.' was my only thought.

Panicking I saw a flash of light from above.

'Oh cripes! If we hit the ground from this height... Good-bye Alice, I'm sorry I couldn't last longer.'

"See? we're almost there."

The bunny man was the first to hit the ground first then my satchel, then unfortunately me. It would be my that the white rabbit cought me. I shall not complain.

'Fudge. wonderland'

...This is place is not wonderland. For there was a town and from what I could see on the concret tower in which I was perched an amusement park who's road lead to a maze. A maze filled with what looked like roses .

"Alice, my dear..." the Albino bunny eared kidnapper said while setting me down. " Welcome to wonderland."

Fudge my life.


	4. Chapter 3-Bitter kiss

The first thing I relised from my perch on the concert tower, was how high up we where and how I couldn't get down. The second was that sometime during my musing over the height of the tower Albino bunny man stood up. He stood over me his arms crossed and a look of concentration on his face.

" I've never seen a place like this," I said in all honesty my eyes traveling over everything "And you!" I shouted my eyes jumping to his figure " How do you know my name?" The Albino bunny man pursed his lips then smiled.

" Of course I know your name." He said is so simply " I love you." His smile turned into a grin. Shock and discussed filled me. So does that mean he's a stalker and that he's a-

" You're a pervert." The words where blurted out before I could stop them. He was shocked, I was shocked, we both stood (sat) there in silence.

"So" I coughed in my hand "Take me home!" It was said in a demanding tone.

"That's impossible I'm afraid" He didn't sound the least bit sorry.

"But here, Please drink this" Bunny man held up a crystal vial of blue liquid with a heart shaped stoppers.

"Who in their right mind would drink something so suspicious?!" Using my hands I started to scoot back, he started walking forward his foot steps echoing around us.

'No don't come near me'

"Quit playing around" I snapped moving back as fast as I could.

" Why do I have to drink a mysterious liquid a stalker pervert like you gives me" He paused, then moved forward faster till he was inches away from me.

'No I can't move'

"Aren't you curious to learn my name?" His face was so close to mine his breath smelled like carrots and mint. I looked into his eyes my gaze unwavering.

" I see~" Bunny man said after an intense stare down.

"If you're curious then you must like me as well!"

"...what?"

"Oh, I just thought-"

"Why would you think that!" I yelled cutting him off, my fists clenched at my side.

"Hmm... I see" He murmured turning away.

"That's right" he finally said "it wouldn't be that easy" he griped the crystal vial tight, then loosely, pulling off the top with a pop.

" The game would be boring if it were easy."

"A game? Is that what this is to you! A game?! This is my life!" My head was beginning to throb words spun around in it.

" Hey did you know?" The words said

" Games always have rules"

" It's decided from the beginning~"

Lost in thought I missed how he tipped the vial back letting the cerulean liquid pool in his mouth. Bunny mans hand griped my chin his glove soft as silk, he tilted my head up and smashed his lips to mine.

Not expecting the kiss I gasped. A bad move on my part for he opened his own mouth and forced the viles content into mine.

'It's so bitter, I hate it'

"Stop! Please! Let me-" I struggled against him.

"Shhh" Bunny man whispered

" I'm lending you a hand since you complain a lot." He pulled me back to him.

" if you drink it all, I'll let you go Alice." And with that his lips where back on mine.

The vial clattered to the floor, tears leaked out of my eyes as a coughing fit took over.

"You drank it!" He cheered happy with himself.

"This is the potion of hearts" he recited it like he had said it a thousand times before " Once you drink it, you must participate in the game."

He keeps saying game, what game!

" Oh and by the way Alice, my name is Peter. Peter White" He turned away and started walking to a door that I hadn't noticed before.

"Now Alice," he-Peter- called over his shoulder.

" The game begins, let's meet again. Preferably soon."

At that moment I had never hated anyone as much as I hated Peter White.


End file.
